Harry Potter and Salem's Magical Institute
by Green-Eyed Stranger
Summary: It's Harry's seventh year and he and his class are bound for a forgein magic school. Surprises, mystery, and much adventure await the whole seventh year class. Please Read&Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters and/or locations. Only the genius that is J.K. Rowling is responsible for these wonderful creations. Future characters that are unrecognizable belong to myself, or friends of mine. Also, Salem's Magical Institute for Young Witches and Wizards is mine, as well. But there are no copyrights.  
  
A/N: Alright. I hope you like my first FanFic that's not a Romance. Please be gentle? I am an aspiring writer, and I thought, What better way to start advancing my writing, than write a FanFic. I am going to try my best to keep up with the very high standards J.K. Rowling has set. I am going to do my best to keep every character in character. I know this is a highly, unlikely situation in the books, but bear with me...  
  
Harry Potter and Salem's Magical Institute for Young Witches and Wizards Prologue: Permission Slips  
  
"All right, class," Professor McGonagall peered over her spectacles at her Transfiguration class, which consisted of only Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's. "Here are the permission slips your parents will need to sign so that you might attend the trip next term."  
Professor McGonagall passed out small sheets of parchment to each of her students, then with stern sincerity, that was only to well known to be hers, she spoke again. "Professor Dumbledore seems to think that your behavior at Hogwarts, over these past six years, has exceeded expectation." She frowned, as if in disagreement, but it didn't take long for her to verbalize the thought, and make it fact. "Although, I do disagree, hands down. As some of you seem to keep getting into trouble, and you always seem to stay there," she looked over at the Golden Trio, whom consisted of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.  
Harry looked down at his desk, but could not help a small smile; Harry knew all to well the extent of his 'getting into trouble'. Ron's cheeks turned the bright red color of his hair, but he pretended he didn't notice. Hermione, however, didn't look away. She kept her gaze with McGonagall.  
  
"But," Professor McGonagall continued ", it seems he is not swayed; no matter how much the staff objects to his decision." She smiled at all of them, unwillingly.  
  
Seamus Finnigan raised his hand, and spoke even before Professor McGonagall could acknowledge him. "Professor..." he pondered his question for a moment. "So, exactly where are we going to go?" Seamus scratched his head, as if he didn't really understand. The red palm mark over his forehead gave his position away: he had been sleeping.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked sternly over at the young man. "For what is about the fourth time Mister Finnigan, we are going to America; to the American equivalent of Hogwarts. And one point from Gryffindor from speaking out, and another for sleeping in my class." She spat, although not nastily, to the still groggy Seamus. He frowned.  
Immediately, Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes, Miss Granger." The professor pointed to Hermione. "If you please, Professor. The American equivalent of Hogwarts is Salem's Magical Institute for Young Witches and Wizards." Professor McGonagall nodded, "Very good Miss Granger. And I suppose you would all like to know the extent of your trip?" Professor McGonagall questioned the whole class. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, you will be leaving the first of October. To chaperone you, as none of the teachers can be spared, a representative from the Department of International Magic Education will accompany you; there may be more than one representative." She walked to her desk, placed her wand atop a stack of papers (their End-of-Year Exams, no doubt) and continued to pace round and round the classroom.  
"I do not know how Professor Dumbledore plans on getting all of the Seventh Years to and from America, but it will all be worked out it due time. As for when you return: the week before term is out." She smiled at her class. "I do hope you take this opportunity to learn as much as you can about other wizarding cultures."  
A murmur broke out amongst the students. "I wonder what the American boys are like?" Paravti Patil asked, and then started giggling along with Lavender Brown. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Who cares, Parvati? What about the football? I think they have some great teams..." Dean Thomas trailed off dreamily.  
"Football?" Ernie Macmillian asked, confused. "What about Quidditch? I heard that the Wisconsin Warthogs are completely impossible to beat!" he beamed.  
  
"Enough! Enough, enough, enough!" shouted Professor McGonagall. She sighed annoyingly as she saw a shaky hand rise into the air. "Yes Miss Bones?" She looked at the, usual, quiet young girl who sat behind Harry. "Professor, what about our schooling?" she asked nervously. Ron gave her an incredulous look. "Who cares?!" he snapped, a little too much for his liking. Susan winced as his voice hit her like a sharp whip. "Sorry," he murmured, lowly.  
"Quiet Mister Weasley," snapped the professor. "As for your question, Miss Bones, you will be taught by the professors there. You will also be taking your NEWTs while you are there." Groans erupted from the students. "Just when you think you're getting off, someone has to bring up school work!" Seamus said, flabbergasted at the thought of NEWTs.  
  
"That is quite enough from everyone!" exploded Professor McGonagall. I think this is bringing about too much excitement. We're getting back to what we should be discussing: Transfiguration. And no more talk of this trip until after class." She waved her hand at the piece of parchment as if it were a nasty foreign food.  
Professor McGonagall turned, picked up her wand, and instructed the black board to write directions, magically, about how to turn a full-grown cow into a standing table.  
  
Everyone else in the class, however, was thinking dreamily about what their next year of magical schooling was to bring them. Harry, in particular, couldn't wait until his Seventh Year. All he could think of was what was awaiting at the school in America. Maybe, finally, he could get away from Voldemort. Harry smiled at this thought, but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall's sharp tone. "Mister Potter, write these notes down if you please. I don't know how you expect to pass exams this year if you're off dreaming..." She trailed of, annoyed. Harry immediately put quill to paper, and then his thoughts of the year ahead were no more.  
  
A/N 2: Alright! That's the prologue. I hope you liked it. I am aiming for somewhere around 15 reviews before I post the first chapter, so R&R. If you notice anything amiss about this chapter/prologue, please let me know. (E.g. If I spelled Ernie's last name wrong).  
  
Uptown Girl 4747 


End file.
